


Carenze affettive, volpi imprendibili e confessioni in bagno

by nemi23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Kissing, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Confrontations, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fox - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Protectiveness, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer, Summer Camp, Trouble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Will è innamorato del suo ragazzo e innamorato dell’idea di avere un ragazzo. Qualcuno da tenere vicino, di cui prendersi cura e che si prenda cura di lui. Ha sempre ammirato le coppie che lo circondano e ora è il suo turno.Nico è terrorizzato da questa marea di nuove sensazioni e possibilità, barcolla costantemente sul baratro del “Lo posso fare? È permesso?” timoroso di gettarsi e sbagliare. Ci sono momenti in cui si sente ancora sbagliato.§«Questa è la volpe di Teumesso, flagello di Tebe nei tempi passati, per volere del dio Dioniso.»«…»«Era più grande, all’epoca.» si giustifica il Signor D., ora con un grugno scontroso in faccia. «Per qualche motivo si è ristretta.»[…]«Basta paranoie, basta ispezioni improvvise per controllare il mio stato di salute, basta messaggeri sfigati mandati a cercarmi con qualche banale scusa contro la loro volontà. Se voglio stare solo, sto solo. Se voglio allenarmi con un intero battaglione della guerra di secessione, mi alleno. Faccio tutti i viaggi nell’ombra che mi pare.»Col cavolo.Will è convinto di sopportare già troppi atteggiamenti autolesionisti.





	Carenze affettive, volpi imprendibili e confessioni in bagno

**Author's Note:**

> Temporalmente ambientata dopo Eroi dell’Olimpo, ipoteticamente prima de Le Sfide di Apollo, quando Will e Nico sono insieme da pochi giorni.  
La volpe di Teumesso è una creatura della mitologia greca, una gigantesca volpe destinata a non essere mai catturata. Si diceva fosse stata inviata da Dioniso per depredare i figli di Tebe come punizione per un crimine nazionale. In seguito a delle vicissitudini che vedono protagonista l’eroe Anfitrione, Zeus trasformò la bestia nella costellazione del Canis Minor.  
Buona lettura!

C’è chi direbbe che guardare due valenti guerrieri battersi è pari ad ammirare due ballerini che danzano con maestria. Will ha conosciuto abbastanza combattenti – la maggior parte dei quali gli è passata sotto le mani in infermeria, con il naso rotto, varie contusioni e lo sguardo spiritato e euforico - da sapere che non sono vaneggiamenti. Il talento è piacevole alla vista, anche il talento con la spada.

Lui rappresenta un’eccezione in questo caso: a osservare due semidei sferrare colpi e schivare con abilità sente solo una sottile ansia serpeggiare sotto la pelle, che si acuisce ogni volta che la lama arriva al bersaglio e raggiunge livelli preoccupanti quando è il suo ragazzo a essere uno degli sfidanti. Per il bene della sua pressione e sanità mentale, ha smesso di assistere agli allenamenti di Nico nell’arena. Trafficare in infermeria pregando che il prossimo malcapitato a entrare dalla porta su una barella non sia lui è una sensazione piuttosto spiacevole, ma vedere con i propri occhi il filo della spada passare a pochi centimetri dalla sua gola è peggio.

Will ogni tanto passa a salutarlo e almeno quando è con lui l’altro smette di menar fendenti.

Risponde con un sorriso alla moltitudine di “ciao” che gli arrivano nel tragitto – l’infermeria al Campo Mezzosangue è come la bidelleria a scuola, ci passano tutti prima o poi – e individua subito il figlio di Ade nel piazzale, circondato di morti come suo solito.

«Ehi!» lo chiama mentre gli si avvicina a passo sostenuto.

Nico smette la postura da battaglia, guardia alta e sguardo concentrato, per una posa più distesa. Non appena si rilassa, è come se un filo invisibile venisse tagliato sopra le teste dei tre scheletri che lo circondano, che si afflosciano a terra inermi. Il ragazzo non sembra particolarmente felice di vederlo, non si apre certo in un sorriso a trentadue denti, ecco.

«Cosa c’è che non va questa volta?» è il suo saluto.

Will ci passa sopra. Sa di essere petulante ogni tanto, sebbene da come gli si rivolge Nico si direbbe che passi interamente il suo tempo a stargli dietro.

«Niente che non devi dirmi tu. Volevo solo stare un po’ con te. Mi mancavi.»

Un tiepido sorriso nasce anche sulle labbra del moro. Per un momento sembra voler allungare una mano verso di lui, dire qualcosa, ma l’attimo dopo l’impressione è scomparsa e quando Nico apre la bocca le parole che ne escono sono ben diverse da quelle che lui si aspettava.

«Vuoi provare ad allenarti con me?»

«Non era questo che avevo in mente, in realtà.» confessa Will, con un’espressione mesta.

Il suo ragazzo si passa la spada di ferro dello Stige da una mano all’altra, nervosamente, e rifugge il suo sguardo; fissa i mucchietti di ossa a terra come se stesse valutando di farli ricomporre. «E cosa avevi in mente, allora?» gli chiede.

Will si sporge nella sua direzione, ignora l’improvviso tendersi dell’altro e gli avvolge le braccia intorno al busto, spingendo la testa nell’incavo del collo.

«Magari una merenda sui campi di fragole, oppure possiamo andare all’anfiteatro, tanto a quest’ora non c’è nessuno. Se vuoi camminare, facciamo una pass-»

«Ho detto a Jason che mi sarei allenato con lui.» lo interrompe Nico, neanche vagamente in procinto di rilassarsi un po’. «Mi ha convinto alla fine ieri e a breve sarà qui. Dovrebbe già essere qui…»

Will non sa quanta delusione gli si legge in faccia, ma è sufficiente per far spalancare gli occhi all’altro ragazzo e borbottare confusamente qualche rimedio. «Però stasera, se vuoi, possiamo andare a cena. Cioè, insieme, a cena. Io… ti trovo in infermeria, giusto? Vengo a chiamarti. Se vuoi.»

Allenta la stretta per lasciarlo e fa male vederlo sollevato. È un altro piccolo tassello che si aggiunge al cumulo che gli appesantisce il cuore.

«Certo.» mormora. «Ci vediamo stasera.»

Gira i tacchi e se ne va, tira dritto con l’intenzione di non fermarsi, perché camminare lo aiuta a pensare e non gli dà la sensazione di autocommiserazione come il chiudersi in infermeria a rimuginare in un angolino. Sbaglia ad aspettarsi qualcosa di più dal suo ragazzo? Pretende troppo? In effetti sono fidanzati da poco, pochissimo, però stanno insieme, deve pur valere qualcosa. Sa bene che Nico non sarà mai espansivo, non è nel suo carattere e non vuole cambiarlo. Vorrebbe solo un po’ più di considerazione.

_Potrebbe azzardarsi a prendermi la mano di sua spontanea volontà ogni tanto_, non può fare a meno di pensare, stizzito. _Se mi dà un bacio quando mi vede a colazione non muore mica, né tantomeno quelli che ci vedono._

È quasi arrivato al pino di Talia quando, mentre scorre nella mente il breve scambio di battute appena avuto, si rende conto di aver davvero voglia di fragole. Magari una merenda come si deve lo tirerà su e gli addolcirà un po’ i pensieri. Devia verso i campi e, passando vicino il portico della Casa Grande, si ritrova a buttare un’occhiata alle finestre.

«Non lo so da dove arriva questa bestiaccia, va bene? Ho pensato che questi giorni i semidei si stanno montando un po’ troppo la testa e che ci vorrebbe qualcosa per farli penare. _Puff_ e la palla di pelo mi è comparsa davanti!»

La cosa è troppo bizzarra e preoccupante per non farlo tornare sui suoi passi e concedere alla casa ben più di un’occhiata. La porta viene sempre lasciata aperta in quelle settimane, così da far circolare l’aria, ed è quindi facile sbirciare all’interno.

Nell’atrio ci sono il Signor D. e Chirone, uno di fronte all’altro, che discutono animatamente. Il primo, più che altro, discute animatamente, agitando le braccia e spargendo gocce di Diet Coke che tiene in mano tutt’intorno. Il centauro si limita a fissarlo con disapprovazione e interromperlo con un’osservazione ogni tanto. Ai loro piedi, nota poi, c’è un mucchietto di pellicce scure.

Il mucchietto si muove improvvisamente e Will realizza che è una volpe, viva, piccola e spaurita, più sporca di un cassonetto. Annusa l’aria e punta verso di lui, l’unica che si sia accorta della sua presenza.

Non può essere un normale animale. Il semplice fatto che sia lì, all’interno dei confini del Campo, la cataloga come “fuori dall’ordinario” e “potenzialmente pericolosa”. Con ogni probabilità è un mostro assetato di sangue semidivino, che aspetta solo che l’ingenuo di turno si avvicini per ingigantirsi e divorarlo, ma il figlio di Apollo guarda quel fagottino tremante e non sente affatto di volersi allontanare. Gli fa pena, gli fa tenerezza, vorrebbe prenderlo in braccio per farlo smettere di rabbrividire.

«Non importa, in ogni caso non può rimanere qui.»

«Certo che non può rimanere qui, non voglio le sue impronte lerce sul tavolo dove mangio.»

«Non può rimanere qui, al Campo Mezzosangue. Sarebbe meglio se in effetti lo rispedissimo nel Tartaro.»

Quelle parole risvegliano Will dalla sua contemplazione dell’animaletto. Mosso da un senso d’urgenza e zero razionalità, irrompe nella stanza annunciandosi con uno «S-scusate!» stentato. Si ritrova l’attenzione di tre paia di occhi addosso e niente con cui soddisfarla.

«…Cos’è quella?» chiede indicando la volpe, dopo un paio di secondi dove il silenzio aleggia dentro e fuori la sua testa.

«Will.» prende la parola Chirone. Lo saluta con un cenno della testa e se è disturbato dalla sua intromissione non lo dà a vedere. «Questa è la volpe di Teumesso, flagello di Tebe nei tempi passati, per volere del dio Dioniso.»

Will torna a fissare la palla di pelo sconvolta sul pavimento, così come gli altri due presenti.

«…»

«Era più grande, all’epoca.» si giustifica il Signor D., ora con un grugno scontroso in faccia. «Per qualche motivo si è ristretta.»

«Ed è apparsa qui.» aggiunge il centauro, scoccando un’occhiata al dio. «Probabilmente richiamata…»

«Inconsciamente!»

«…inconsciamente dal suo proprietario originale.»

«Sì, ma ora non è pericolosa.» Il ragazzo enfatizza le sue parole indicando a mano aperta l’animale. «Può stare nella foresta. Sembra affamata e gli ci vorrebbe anche un bagno.»

«Will.» ripete Chirone, col tono di un padre che cerca di spiegare al figlio perché non possono portarsi a casa il panda dello zoo. «Le Parche si sono espresse su questa volpe: non può essere catturata. Non ci sarebbe modo di fermarla se-»

«Me ne assumo io la responsabilità!» dice di getto. La piccola volpe, come se avesse capito le sue parole, si alza in quel momento e barcolla verso di lui, acciambellandoglisi sui piedi. Struscia la testa sulle sue gambe, torna a fissarlo fiduciosa.

_Perché dovrei catturarla?_ Si chiede Will, che già sente il cuore appesantito alleggerirsi dalla tenerezza. _Non serve_. Quando torna a parlare il tono è sicuro e non c’è traccia dell’impulsività che lo ha mosso fino ad ora.

«Me ne occupo io. Starò attento che non faccia danni. Fidati di me, Chirone.»

Il centauro ci pensa su per un po’ e alla fine si apre in un sorriso pacato. «Mi fido di te. So che saprai gestirla, comunque andrà a finire. Se il Signor D. non ha niente in contrario…»

«Sì, sì, come ti pare.» acconsente il dio, ormai vagamente interessato alla faccenda e con una nuova lattina in mano.

«Grazie!» esclama Will e si china per prendere la volpe. A metà strada occhieggia una coperta patchwork vicino al tavolo da pingpong e con un paio di falcate la va a prendere, per poi avvolgerci la figura tremante. Saluta distrattamente e si avvia verso l’infermeria, felice.

Gli viene naturale cominciare a parlarle, con l’impressione di essere capito.

«Prima di tutto, ti diamo una ripulita, vuoi? Non manca molto alla cena, potrai farti una bella scorpacciata poi. Ti presenterò ai miei fratelli, sono sicuro che ti adoreranno. Ah, ti serve anche un nome. Non che ci sia qualcosa che non va in “volpe di Teumesso”, ma sarebbe più comodo qualcosa di corto, se per te va bene.» Un dubbio lo fa fermare, sia metaforicamente che fisicamente. «Scusami…» mormora mentre controlla il necessario. «Sei una femmina! Un nome femminile, dunque. Vediamo…Ariel ti piace?»

La volpe non si muove nel suo fagotto e il ragazzo prende l’assenza di proteste come benestare. «E Ariel sia!»

Will fa il bagno ad Ariel nel lavandino sul fondo della stanza principale dell’infermeria. La volpe ne esce con il pelo limpido, rosso acceso e brillante, e senza più la puzza di cassonetto. Si scrolla l’acqua di dosso con aria soddisfatta e prende a leccargli la mano per ringraziarlo.

«Sei davvero bella.» le dice, accarezzandola dietro le orecchie e sotto il muso, per poi riprenderla in braccio. Lei gli si accoccola subito addosso, mansueta. «E dolce.»

«Ora andiamo a mangiare.»

Non aspetta Nico. Vorrebbe dire che il pensiero del suo fidanzato gli sia sfuggito di mente, vista la recente novità, ma mentirebbe. Ci pensa su un attimo e decide di avviarsi da solo, e sarà permaloso da parte sua, ma quella sera vuole godersi le tenerezze della sua nuova amica e non tenere a freno ogni gesto spontaneo come sempre.

Ariel viene accolta dai suoi fratelli con sguardi curiosi e commenti affettuosi delle sorelle. Cattura molte occhiate anche dalle altre tavolate, in effetti.

La piccola volpe si agita davanti a tutto il cibo che si ritrova davanti e mangia avidamente dalla sua mano. Ben presto, quasi tutti smaniano per offrirle pezzetti di pane o tranci di carne e accarezzarla. Ariel accetta ogni cosa con voracità, ma si rifiuta di spostarsi dal grembo di Will, cosa che lo riempie segretamente di compiacimento.

Una volta finito di mangiare si spostano nell’anfiteatro, dove il piccolo animale continua a riscuotere successo. Semidei di anche altre case gli si avvicinano per osservare l’animale e chiedergli dove lo abbia trovato.

Qui, Will nota anche Nico osservarlo da una certa distanza e realizza solo ora di non averlo visto a cena. Il familiare moto d’apprensione nasce e cresce dentro di lui. Normalmente lo avrebbe già raggiunto e gli starebbe chiedendo come mai non ha mangiato, se si sente bene. Il peso del piccolo batuffolo di pelo sulle sue cosce, invece, lo tiene inspiegabilmente ancorato sulla gradinata, il che è ridicolo perché potrebbe benissimo portare Ariel con sé e farla conoscere al suo ragazzo.

Si rende conto di non voler andare da Nico. Vuole che Nico venga da lui. Che lo guardi coccolare la volpe, circondato dai suoi amici, senza il bisogno di cercarlo e che si senta… _geloso_?

_Sono davvero meschino_, sospira. _E fuori di testa. Meschino e fuori di testa_.

Sente le zampe di lei grattare e guarda in giù per vederla cercare di sgusciare via dalla sua presa. Se la sistema meglio addosso, rafforzando la stretta e ricevendo un guaito di protesta.

«Scusa, ma non posso lasciarti girovagare per il campo come ti pare.»

Si alza per fare una passeggiata verso le capanne, nella speranza che si calmi. Ora che è pulita e sazia, però, la volpe sembra voler anche sgranchirsi le zampe e continua ad agitarsi per tutto il tragitto.

«Cerca di capire, se scappassi non riuscirei più a prenderti. E se ti viene voglia di andare a dar fastidio ai cavalli? Ho dato la mia parola a Chirone che non avresti causato problemi.»

Decide di entrare nella Cabina Sette e farla scorrazzare un po’ lì, così da non rischiare di perderla. Ariel gira tra letti e cassapanche, annusando tutto ciò che riesce a raggiungere, mentre lui si prepara per la notte.

«Tanto vale andare a dormire.» dice e fatica non poco a recuperarla da sotto la branda di Colin. La stende affianco a sé e prende ad accarezzarla lentamente, prima sulla schiena e poi sulla pancia. Questo sembra calmarla sempre più, finché non si tranquillizza del tutto.

«Buonanotte.» mormora il ragazzo, quando sente di non riuscire più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Scivola nel sonno e ci rimane, indisturbato, finché i raggi del sole non passano a svegliarlo, come ogni mattina.

Non è mai stato un gran dormiglione, si sveglia sempre presto, senza bisogno di allarmi spaccatimpani che lo tirino giù dal letto; in quanto all’energia e alla voglia di vivere alle sette di mattina, beh, è tutta un’altra storia.

Stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando, nella mente collega i puntini del giorno precedente e cerca a tentoni la sua nuova amica. Tratteggia i contorni del materasso tre volte prima di giungere a una conclusione: o ha soffocato Ariel nel sonno e ora la sta usando come cuscino, o la volpe non è più lì.

Scatta a sedere con un balzo doloroso e per poco non da una craniata sul pavimento quando si china a guardare sotto il letto. Niente, eccetto polvere e carte di caramelle. Si guarda intorno con foga, cercando di intercettare ciuffetti rossi o zampettii sospetti nella stanza altrimenti tranquilla. Ancora niente.

In un attimo è in piedi a ispezionare ogni angolo, con il cervello che lavora a un ritmo troppo sostenuto per essersi riattivato da appena un minuto. Con orrore si accorge della finestra aperta sopra il letto di Austin. È sicuro che la sera prima fosse chiusa.

«Mhm… cosa fai?» si lamenta suo fratello, quando si arrampica sul suo materasso e scavalca lui per guardare fuori. Prato, il padiglione della mensa poco più avanti, la cima della parete da arrampicata ancora più in là. Qualche semidio assonnato che si aggira già per il campo, ma niente di anomalo o fuori dalla norma in vista.

«Austin, hai visto una volpe uscire?»

«...Mhm?»

«La volpe che era con me ieri a cena, l’hai vista? Ha dormito qui, ma non c’è più, non… credo sia uscita dalla tua finestra, perché hai lasciato la finestra aperta? Non hai visto che c’era una volpe?»

Per tutta risposta, Austin russa.

Will gli sfila la federa da sotto la testa e gliela sbatte in faccia, con le dita che pizzicano per la voglia di continuare a prenderlo a cuscinate, a prendere qualsiasi cosa a cuscinate. Se c'è stato un lamento da parte del più piccolo, lui non l'ha sentito, già con un piede fuori dalla porta e la maglietta indossata solo per metà.

Comincia a cercare intorno alle case e trova facilmente l’animale, sebbene ciò non gli provochi nemmeno un briciolo di sollievo: un fracasso di metallo che cozza e grida infastidite lo fanno correre subito verso la Cabina di Demetra. Ha un'idea chiara di cosa aspettarsi di trovare e non viene smentito.

Ciò che la facciata della Casa Quattro non mostra è che il giardino sopra il tetto continua anche dietro la struttura, in terrazze e scale che scendono fino a terra e si uniscono in un piccolo appezzamento curato e rigoglioso. È il vanto dei figli di Demetra, quel vivaio. E ora la sua volpe lo sta devastando.

Ariel calpesta i fiori, scava col muso alla base di una pianta su tre e insoddisfatta si sposta, rovesciando vasi e arrampicandosi sulla veranda. I ragazzi strepitano indignati, qualcuno dei più audaci lancia palette da giardinaggio come fossero coltelli ma la mira lascia a desiderare. Lui scatta in avanti, cercando di acciuffarla, insieme ad altri due semidei.

Ovviamente falliscono. La volpe scarta tutti e tre con una velocità allucinante e per quando Will si gira è già lontana parecchi metri.

«Ariel!» prova a chiamarla, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e gesticolando con le mani. «Ariel, vieni qui! Da brava, vieni qui!»

L’animale si volta appena a guardarlo e corre via verso l’arena. La successiva ora è un susseguirsi di disastri e tentativi di cattura falliti. La volpe arriva in armeria, dove si diverte a far crollare a terra tutto ciò che luccica, causando un fracasso tale da svegliare sicuramente tutti i semidei nel Campo e metà dei mostri nella foresta. Poi avvera i timori del ragazzo ed entra nella stalla; i poveri cavalli sembrano intuire la sua natura o forse la riconoscono per come doveva essere nell’antichità e si imbizzarriscono nei loro box, agitando le ali freneticamente e battendo gli zoccoli a terra con violenza. Will si ritrova pieno di piume e con le braccia cosparse di lividi nel tentativo di calmarli e per quando ci riesce ha di nuovo perso Ariel.

Non una sola volta è riuscito a sfiorare la volpe, non le si è neanche avvicinato. La parola “imprendibile” gli lampeggia davanti gli occhi come una condanna e dentro di sé sente crescere l’agitazione. Chiedere aiuto gli sembra la soluzione migliore.

Ha ancora abbastanza amor proprio da non rivolgersi a Chirone.

Sposta lo sguardo a esaminare le cabine, più giù, e trova chi fa per lui. Con rinnovata determinazione, si dirige verso le case più recenti, indugia giusto un pochino davanti alle colonne scure e i fuochi sinistri della tredicesima e infine si ferma sulla soglia della ventesima. È Lou Ellen stessa ad aprirgli quando bussa.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.» dice, al che la ragazza non fa una piega.

«Problemi da capo cabina, il tuo ragazzo inquietante o il peluche che portavi in giro ieri?»

«La volpe, Ariel. È scappata e devo riprenderla.» le risponde. «Solo che è impossibile. Ci ho provato, è troppo veloce, ma ho pensato che magari con un incantesimo…»

«Fermo un attimo.» Lou Ellen si stropiccia gli occhi e getta un’occhiata all’interno della casa. «Colazione.» mormora. «E poi mi spieghi tutto.»

I waffles con i frutti di bosco e la spremuta fresca sono sprecati per lui quella mattina, che a malapena ne sente il sapore mentre illustra alla sua amica la situazione tra un boccone e l’altro. La sua speranza in un aiuto magico viene infranta, purtroppo.

«Mi dispiace, Will, non conosco incantesimi che possano farti catturare una volpe o un qualsiasi altro animale. Credo sia più una faccenda da Cacciatrici di Artemide che da figlie di Ecate.»

Il che lo lascia con le mani legate, dato che non ha la più pallida idea di come contattare una di loro. Più che sacrificare il resto della sua colazione alla dea della caccia, teme di non poter fare altro.

«Potresti chiedere ai ragazzi della fucina, però. Magari loro hanno qualche trappola che fa al caso tuo.»

Will ci pensa un attimo su e concorda con la ragazza che vale la pena tentare. Magari un marchingegno costruito dalle abili mani dei figli di Efesto riuscirà in un’impresa apparentemente impossibile, non sarebbe la prima volta.

Lou Ellen lo costringe a mandar giù altri due bocconi di waffle, prima di salutarsi, e gli augura buona fortuna.

Alle fucine lo accolgono Jake e Nyssa e non sembrano per niente felici di vederlo. Ariel, a quanto pare, lo ha preceduto e ha messo a soqquadro progetti e prototipi indifferentemente, prima di dileguarsi. I due ragazzi si dimostrano spaventosamente entusiasti di fornirgli una trappola per catturarla e si mettono subito all’opera, raccattando pezzi di metallo da tutte le parti della stanza e borbottando calcoli incomprensibili alternati a imprecazioni.

«Catturare senza ferire.» specifica il figlio di Apollo, preoccupato davanti a un cerchio dentato troppo simile a una tagliola. «Tantomeno uccidere.»

Il risultato è una rete, ampia quanto tre copriletto matrimoniali, a maglie finissime ma resistenti, insaccata dentro una specie di mini-catapulta portatile. Jake e Nyssa glie la porgono con aria soddisfatta.

«Appena trovi la bestiola, punta in quella direzione e spara.»

«Non ti preoccupare della mira, la rete troverà da sola la sua preda e la intrappolerà, tu devi solo farla partire in quella direzione.»

Ringraziandoli accoratamente, saluta anche loro e si mette di nuovo alla ricerca della volpe. Questa volta impiega più tempo, girando per il Campo Mezzosangue con le orecchie tese e lo sguardo attento, fino a individuarla al poligono di tiro con l’arco, che annusa l’aria e sguscia tra le varie postazioni. Per un momento lo tenta il pensiero di provare a chiamarla, nella speranza che riconosca la sua voce e voglia tornare da lui. La delusione di un nuovo rifiuto e la perdita dell’effetto sorpresa lo dissuadono, e si prepara a lanciare la rete.

_Ti prego, funziona_, spera in silenzio, prima di tirare la leva sul manico. La rete si apre e scatta verso l’animale a una velocità incredibile, tanto che più che vederla sente il contraccolpo. Si avvicina al bersaglio colorato ottimista, ma a terra, sotto le maglie argentate, non c’è niente.

«Ariel!» chiama a voce alta, frustrato e amareggiato. Niente da fare, la volpe non è neanche più in vista.

Con un sospiro si siede sull’erba, mettendo da parte il marchingegno. Sono solo le undici di mattina e sente già le gambe stanche e il peso della giornata addosso. Il pensiero di andare da Chirone a dirgli di aver fallito lo appesantisce ancor di più e gli fa passare la voglia di rialzarsi.

Sta ancora rimuginando con il sedere a terra, la testa seppellita tra le braccia, in cerca di un’altra soluzione, quando Nico lo trova.

«Ehi.» lo chiama, avvicinandoglisi.

Will riconosce la voce e si morde l’interno di una guancia.

«Ciao.» alza la testa e lo saluta, ma non azzarda niente di più. I secondi si consumano in silenzio.

«Che cosa fai?» chiedono entrambi nello stesso momento. E di nuovo piomba il silenzio.

Si decide a parlare il moro per primo, considerando che l’altro ha riabbassato gli occhi per terra e non sembra propenso a sbottonarsi. «Pensavo di andare nel bosco, a passeggiare un po’ con la Signora O’Leary. Magari le trovo qualche tronco da sgranocchiare.»

«Oh, sì.» annuisce il figlio di Apollo, senza guardarlo. «Io… Io stavo pensando… Aspetta, la Signora O’Leary?» alza lo sguardo di scatto d’improvviso, attento.

«Sì. Ti avevo parlato di lei, ricordi?» gli dice Nico, con l’aria perplessa.

«Sì, sì, certo che mi ricordo, la Signora O’Leary!» Will salta in piedi con rinnovato entusiasmo, sotto gli occhi sconcertati del fidanzato, e gli prende mani. «Mi serve la Signora O’Leary!»

«…Davvero? E a che ti serve?»

«Oh.» esita un attimo, combattuto, per poi vuotare il sacco anche con Nico. «Beh, per prendere Ariel. La volpe, quella che avevo ieri, in realtà è la volpe di Teumesso e non può essere catturata. Però la Signora O’Leary è praticamente un segugio infernale, non sarà la prima volta che dà la caccia a un mostro… Ha sicuramente qualche possibilità, _deve_ averla!»

«Will.» si sente chiamare a monologo concluso. «Cosa ci facevi con la volpe di Te… Teme… Con una creatura del Tartaro?»

«…Mi era sembrata innocua.»

«E hai deciso di prenderla come animale domestico?»

C’è una nota derisoria nel tono di Nico, che lo fa sbuffare e guardarlo torvo.

«Allora, hai intenzione di aiutarmi o no?»

Il moro acconsente e senza apparente fatica richiama l’enorme cane da qualunque posto tenebroso e insalubre sia stato fino ad allora. La Signora O’Leary non sembra comprendere il suo compito finché, arrivati al margine del campo, non avvista Ariel e la punta con curiosità. I due animali si fissano immobili e infine scattano entrambi, con la volpe di nuovo in fuga e il segugio che parte all’inseguimento.

I due semidei cercano di star loro dietro, per quanto possibile. Will sente i muscoli delle gambe doloranti e la milza protestare con vivacità, poi individua i due animali dirigersi verso la Casa Grande e il panico pompa adrenalina nelle sue vene fino a non fargli più sentire un briciolo di fatica. Anche Nico appare allarmato e cerca di richiamare il cane infernale.

Ariel raggiunge la porta della casa e sguscia dentro senza indugi. La Signora O’Leary si getta all’interno con altrettanto fervore, ma incappa in qualche problema nel passare e si porta via venti centimetri buoni di stipiti.

Arrivati anche loro sul portico, i ragazzi seguono preoccupati la scia di mobili rovesciati e cianfrusaglie a terra, fino a girare un angolo e vedere il segugio abbandonare il corridoio per lanciarsi in una stanza. Una stanza piccola, a quanto pare, perché la coda e una zampa rimangono oltre l’uscio a dimenarsi furiosamente.

La Signora O’Leary, scoprono, è rimasta incastrata. Della volpe non c’è traccia, l’unica speranza è che sia rimasta intrappolata sotto le tonnellate di cane nero infernale.

Nico e Will si guardano l’un l’altro, indecisi su come procedere.

«La faccio sparire.» dice il figlio di Ade «Appena il portale si chiude, saltiamo dentro e prendiamo la volpe.»

Purtroppo Ariel non è lì dove hanno sperato che fosse, e quando l’oscurità scompare ripiegandosi su sé stessa, ad accoglierli ci sono solo delle fredde mattonelle celesti.

«Sbrigati, andiamo!» gli grida Nico con l’impazienza nella voce, già fuori dalla porta mentre ispeziona il corridoio, ma Will non lo ascolta. Si è seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e passa svogliatamente lo sguardo sugli arredi del bagno.

«Lascia stare, non riusciremo a prenderla.» gli intima. «È destinata a non essere mai catturata. Andrò da Chirone… fra cinque minuti.»

Si è arreso, sì. In realtà, si rende conto di quanto provarci sia stata una perdita di tempo. Di quanto ridicolo sia stato pensare che la volpe di Teumesso sarebbe potuta essere Ariel, la sua piccola amica. Si aspettava davvero che sarebbe bastato volerlo, per farla rimanere al suo fianco? Non poteva credere di essere stato così stupido.

E ora eccolo lì, amareggiato e deluso da sé stesso, seduto sul pavimento di un gabinetto della Casa Grande a cercare il coraggio di affrontare Chirone e dirgli di averlo deluso, con il suo ragazzo che lo guarda dall’alto in basso e non sembra volersi muovere, ne andar via ne avvicinarsi.

«Cosa pensi di risolvere a star lì a compatirti?» si sente chiedere e non può sopportare oltre. Non ce la fa più a passarci sopra. Raduna tutto il malessere interiore che lo affligge e lo riversa sull’unica altra persona con cui può prendersela in quel momento.

«E tu cosa pensi di risolvere, a schivare ogni mio contatto come se fossi malato?» ribatte con tono duro. Sa che i suoi argini hanno ceduto e che non si fermerà finché non avrà più lamentele da buttar fuori.

Il figlio di Ade si è irrigidito sul posto. La sua espressione si incupisce, come quella dell’altro.

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»

«Davvero? Nico, ti rendi conto che non riesci neanche a sfiorarmi quando siamo in mezzo agli altri? Se non mi avvicino io, se non ti parlo per primo… Non mi cerchi mai, sembra che non ti importi per niente di me.»

_Bene, una reazione isterica è proprio quello che mi serve per uscire da questo pasticcio_, commenta ironicamente tra sé. Vorrebbe prendere a testate il muro dietro di lui.

«Non essere ridicolo. Certo che mi importa, pensi che starei con te se non m’importasse?»

«Ah, stiamo insieme? Perché a guardare te non si direbbe.» _Ok, forse ora l’ho sparata grossa_. Gli è sfuggita di bocca senza pensarci, e quel poco di dignità che gli è rimasta gli impedisce di ritrattare.

Nico lo guarda perfino più torvo, ritto in piedi sull’uscio della porta, stringe i pugni e sprigiona un’aura poco raccomandabile. Gli si avvicina con passi forzati e per un momento Will teme lo stia per prendere a pugni, invece si china, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia.

È esattamente come qualsiasi altro bacio gli abbia mai dato: irruento, timoroso e vorace al tempo stesso, come se avesse paura che possa finire troppo presto e per questo non si risparmia né temporeggia. Fa stringere lo stomaco di Will in una morsa e sperare che il bisogno di respirare non arrivi mai.

Quando si separano, gli occhi del moro sono due abissi ancor più profondi e insondabili. «Vuoi di più di questo?» gli chiede.

«Voglio questo.» risponde lui, spingendosi in avanti per lasciargli un altro bacio. Gentile, affettuoso. «E voglio sentirmi abbracciare all’improvviso. Voglio sentire un tocco sulla mano, tra la folla, abbassare lo sguardo e scoprire che sei tu. Magari qualche colazione allo stesso tavolo – lo so che teoricamente non si può fare, non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi, ma ti pare che se lo chiediamo a Chirone non ci dà il permesso? Ogni tanto potresti chiedermi “come va”, solo… solo per farmi vedere che t’interessa. E smettila di fare la faccia allucinata ogni volta che ti definisco “il mio fidanzato” davanti agli altri. Sei il mio fidanzato, mi piace che tu sia il mio fidanzato, non ho intenzione di smettere.»

Riprende fiato e si tappa la bocca, in attesa di una reazione.

Nico è immobile, la faccia granitica. Poi, lentamente, alza un sopracciglio.

«Hai finito?»

Non la replica che sperava di ottenere, ma almeno non si è alzato per andarsene e piantarlo lì.

«Sì, per ora.» risponde a tono, per poi ammorbidirsi un po’ «Lo so che per te è più difficile, che devi ancora abituarti a tutto questo. Non c’è fretta, però, però tu provaci. Per favore. Per me.»

Ogni secondo di silenzio è un ago che gli pungola il cuore e lo fa tendere come una corda di violino. Continua a voler sbattere la testa contro il muro, a cui si è accostata la tentazione di scuotere il fidanzato come una bomboletta spray fino a fargli sputar fuori una qualche parola.

«Proverò a essere più _espansivo_. Mi pare di aver capito che è questo che vuoi.» finalmente dice Nico, e il biondo sente la tensione dentro di sé sciogliersi e scaldarlo. Annuisce freneticamente e un sorriso felice gli spunta sulle labbra.

«Ma, siccome siamo in vena di patteggiamenti, ho anch’io le mie condizioni.»

Il figlio di Ade alza le dita davanti la sua faccia, una per punto, assicurandosi di scandire bene le parole. Il solco tra le sue sopracciglia si è un po’ appianato e non sembra più che voglia sbranarlo.

«Basta paranoie, basta ispezioni improvvise per controllare il mio stato di salute, basta messaggeri sfigati mandati a cercarmi con qualche banale scusa contro la loro volontà. Se voglio stare solo, sto solo. Se voglio allenarmi con un intero battaglione della guerra di secessione, mi alleno. Faccio tutti i viaggi nell’ombra che mi pare.»

_Col cavolo_. Will è convinto di sopportare già troppi atteggiamenti autolesionisti. «Non voglio vederti trasportato mezzo morto in infermeria perché hai esagerato!»

«Cercherò di non esagerare.» e poiché il biondo non sembra per niente convinto, l’altro aggiunge «Se finirò per svenire per la fatica, potrai ricominciare ad assillarmi.»

Will è pronto a rispondere con qualche osservazione tagliente, del tipo “Allora stasera posso ricominciare” o “Ti lascerò un letto riservato in infermeria”, ma proprio in quel momento il suo stomaco brontola per la fame. Un sonoro borbottio prolungato, che si propaga per l’angusto bagno e lo fa arrossire come un semaforo.

Nico sghignazza. «Fame?»

«Uhm, da cosa l’hai capito?» ribatte lui, stringendosi le mani sopra la pancia, nel caso il suo corpo voglia replicare. Ringrazia che lo specchio sia troppo in alto per guardare quanto sia rosso il suo viso. «È da ieri sera che non mangio decentemente.» _E probabilmente non sono l’unico_.

Trattiene quel pensiero passeggero, fa in modo che non scivoli via ma si appunti chiaro nella mente. Lo scheletro di un’idea comincia a prendere forma.

Anche Ariel deve essere affamata. L’ultima volta che ha mangiato con lui è stata la sera prima e non c’è modo di rubare cibo dalle cucine. Potrebbe aver cacciato nella foresta… no, è improbabile, non ci sono uccellini e coniglietti ma mostri ben più grossi e pericolosi, e per quanto la volpe non possa essere catturata, dubita fortemente possa riuscire a _catturare_ un cinghiale grosso come un furgoncino o una giovane idra. Al massimo può essere riuscita a rubare qualche merendina dalle scorte segrete dei ragazzi del Campo…

«Stai macchinando qualcosa.» osserva Nico. «A cosa hai pensato?»

«Solo… e se usassimo un’esca? Con Ariel. Deve essere affamata anche lei.»

«Vuoi attirarla con del cibo in una trappola?»

«No, niente trappole.» La soluzione gli appare ora così lampante. «Non c’è bisogno di catturarla, si avvicinerà di sua spontanea volontà. Credo che si farà prendere, se la tentiamo con dell’ottimo cibo.»

Il moro appare scettico, ma non ha alternative da proporre.

«Di cosa sono ghiotte le volpi?»

«… Non ne ho idea.»

E come ogni volta che non si conosce qualcosa, si va a chiedere a un figlio di Atena.

I ragazzi lasciano il bagno e si dirigono fuori dalla Casa Grande, cercando di mettere a posto i danni provocati dall’irruenza della Signora O’Leary. Costeggiando i campi di fragole, si fermano a recuperarne una manciata per placare lo stomaco del biondo. Il sole alto nel cielo indica chiaramente che il mezzogiorno è passato da un po’ e i raggi di fine agosto picchiano sulla pelle; Will guarda la tenuta nera del fidanzato, in contrasto con la sua pelle pallida, e non sa se chiedergli come faccia a non schiattare di caldo o temere che si prenda un’insolazione.

Arrivati alla Cabina Sei, intercettano Malcolm Pace che si affretta verso i padiglioni della mensa.

«Scusaci, ti rubiamo solo un minuto.» dice Will. «Ci serve un’informazione.»

Malcolm, un ragazzo alto e allampanato, dai capelli rossicci e le lentiggini, è chiaramente ansioso di andare a mangiare, ma si trattiene davanti a loro, apparentemente altrettanto tentato di dispensare la sua saggezza semidivina. «Cosa vuoi sapere?»

«Cosa amano mangiare le volpi?»

La faccia che fa il figlio di Atena è rara da vedere sui suoi simili: ciò che ci legge Will è “Non ho la più pallida idea di quale sia la risposta, ma il sole sorgerà a occidente prima che io lo ammetta”.

«Beh, sono animali carnivori, quindi, suppongo, piccoli roditori o… galline…»

«Galline?» ripete Nico, sarcastico. «Splendido, che ci vuole a trovarne un paio qui in giro.»

«Dici che una decina di cosci di pollo funzioneranno lo stesso?» chiede il figlio di Apollo a nessuno in generale. Agguanta il suo ragazzo per un polso e corre verso la mensa, ringraziando Malcolm che li segue perplesso.

Il pranzo è in pieno svolgimento, le tavolate traboccano di pietanze e semidei che si sfamano. Il suo stomaco minaccia di ribellarsi ancora, ma viene distratto da un gesto di Nico, che gli indica un punto a sinistra, dietro i ragazzi e le ragazze della Cabina Dieci.

Ariel si aggira da quelle parti, puntando famelica il cibo ma senza rischiare di avvicinarsi troppo. Ormai si è fatta una certa fama tra i semidei del Campo Mezzosangue.

Will rafforza la presa sul polso dell’altro e lo trascina di tutta fretta verso il suo tavolo. Ricambia a malapena i saluti dei suoi fratelli, agguantando il vassoio ricolmo di pollo arrosto al centro del ripiano, tra le proteste di tutti.

«Niente pollo oggi, è per una buona causa!»

Si spostano ai margini della mensa, verso la spiaggia, e posano il piatto a terra. Aspettano in silenzio, con lui che si tortura le dita facendole scattare e Nico che passeggia aventi e indietro.

Quando finalmente la volpe si fa viva, quasi si accascia a terra per il sollievo.

«Arie-» fa per chiamarla a gran voce, ma l’altro ragazzo gli dà un colpetto dietro la nuca e gli intima di stare zitto.

Il piccolo animale annusa l’aria e si avvicina titubante. Sembra impiegarci un’eternità ma non si ferma mai e alla fine raggiunge il vassoio.

Will si rende conto di star trattenendo il fiato ed espira lentamente, osserva la volpe mordere e rosicchiare il pollo a pochi centimetri da lui e non si azzarda a muoversi, nel timore di spaventarla. È Nico che la prende, girandole intorno e accarezzandole il pelo, fino a tirarla su insieme a un cosciotto.

Lui allunga le mani per farsela consegnare e la stringe forte, mentre comincia a camminare, con il ragazzo che lo segue chiedendogli dove stia andando.

«Da Chirone.» risponde. Ariel, ora che sgranocchia il suo pranzo, è tranquilla tra le sue braccia. Le accarezza il pelo per quelle che sa saranno le ultime volte, coccolandola.

Chirone è sotto il portico della Casa Grande, da solo questa volta, e sembra li stia aspettando.

«Vedo che alla fine sei riuscito a riprenderla.» commenta a mo’ di saluto. Sperare che rimanesse ignorante di tutta la faccenda era chiedere davvero troppo. «Un’impresa degna di nota.»

_Magra consolazione_, pensa Will, che si sente tutto tranne che eroico. Indica al centauro di prendere la volpe.

«Non posso ricattarla con il cibo ogni volta che scappa. Avevi ragione, ho sbagliato a volermene occupare.» ammette con un sospiro. «Però, non voglio che venga uccisa! Non sarà la più buona delle volpi, ma non si merita comunque il Tartaro.»

Chirone sorride, indulgente. «Non finirà nel Tartaro. Credo di averle trovato una buona sistemazione: i Party Ponies sarebbero felicissimi di averla come mascotte della compagnia. Potrà scorrazzare in giro con loro e far danni quanto vuole, e i centauri hanno trovato divertente l’idea di giocare a rincorrerla per l’eternità.»

Gli sembra una condizione accettabile, sebbene ora che è arrivato il momento di separarsi davvero, fa fatica a lasciarla andare. Anche se sono stati insieme pochissimo, si è affezionato a quel musetto, come ci si può affezionare solo a un cucciolo.

«Ok. Dunque. Fai la brava, mi raccomando, divertiti ma non combinarne troppe. E se dei centauri ti danno fastidio, tu mordili sugli stinchi.»

Nico sbuffa divertito, ma l’attenzione di Will è tutta per Ariel. Le sfila l’osso dalla bocca e le accarezza un’ultima volta le orecchie, poi la lascia nelle mani di Chirone. La guarda sparire dentro la casa.

Poi, il suo stomaco brontola di nuovo. Sa di essere arrossito su ogni centimetro della faccia e mai come adesso ha maledetto tanto i bisogni del corpo. Non ha il coraggio di girarsi.

Una mano stringe la sua. «Andiamo a mangiare?» gli chiede Nico e lo tira nella sua direzione. Scendono giù dalla collina verso i padiglioni della mensa e Will si sente intontito dal troppe emozioni provate in rapida sequenza. Trova che concentrarsi sulla pelle tiepida che accarezza con le dita sia molto più facile e un velo di beatitudine avvolge tutto il resto.

_FINE_

**Author's Note:**

> Questa volta non ho note da aggiungere alla fine, se non che spero, come sempre, che la storia vi sia piaciuta ^^


End file.
